Kamen Rider: Zero Hour
by Ziginz
Summary: A calamity of man's own making has left the world in ruin. Now a girl from the past must try to create a new future for herself and others in the days after humanity's Zero Hour. AU and OC all the live long day, but with concepts and some designs taken straight from various series. Cover art by Verena-Senpai of Deviantart! Check her out! God bless and I hope you all enjoy!
1. Episode 1: Shoshutto Spark

Kamen Rider: Zero Hour

Episode 1: Shoshutto Spark

By: Ziginz

Tamiko could feel warmth washing over her lithe form and knew it was the sun beaming down upon her before she ever opened her eyes. At first she squinted as she looked up toward the sky, her deep blues eyes still being sensitive after her long nap. Wait…when had she fallen asleep, and why was she asleep outside on the ground in what she perceived to be the middle of nowhere? This sudden realization was enough for the drowsy girl to force herself into a sitting position as she looked around for any signs of where she was, how she had gotten there, or what exactly had happened to her.

All she saw was a wasteland of dust and debris, a few tattered, hollow buildings being all that remained of what had once been a city. Before long the confused youth began to realize she wasn't just sitting in the remains of any city, but her city. This was Osaka, the shopping district to be precise, or at least the hollowed out remains of it. She pushed strands of her long, red hair from her eyes in hopes that doing so would somehow change the scenery before her.

It didn't change at all, and she still couldn't process the desolation around her. She looked herself over, seemingly uninjured and still wearing the same jacket, T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers she had put on before leaving her apartment earlier that day. Assuming it was the same day…of course it was, it had to be. Standing to her feet, she started searching for any signs of life, but not crying out for it due to the shock of her situation.

As she wandered the ruins that had once been her home town, part of Tamiko was still waiting for her nightmare to end. The one thing that made the stark absence of people even slightly bearable was the lack of bodies, but the abundance of rats that scurried around in the dark alleyways was a mix of relief and disgust. At least something was still alive and thriving, though that thought caused her stomach to turn; what if rats were all that was left?

"This is crazy…this can't be real…"

A rustling sound snapped the girl back to reality as she dashed towards the direction from whence she believed it came. As she turned a corner down a shady alleyway, Tamiko felt both joy and relief surge up inside of her at what she saw. Standing there like a deer caught in the headlights was a weary looking man wearing equally worn out clothing with an opened can in one hand and a spoon in the other. He had to be at least forty years old, but the terrified man ran like someone half his age.

Wait, why was he running away?

"Hey wait! Wait!"

Tamiko practically took flight, running after that terrified man with all the speed she could muster. While it soon became clear that the younger of the two was also the faster and more agile, her elder had a better grasp on the terrain and was giving the poor girl hell trying to catch him. Every time Tamiko thought she had him he would turn down a barely visible passage or hop through a window into a building, exiting only when he thought the girl was gone or out of sight. When it seemed like the chase was leading nowhere fast, a disturbing sound echoed throughout the ruins causing both runners to stop in their tracks. It was an eerie combination of a groan and growl that was bestial in nature, yet tinged with something distinctly human…

It sounded mournful.

The man began to panic, obviously knowing more about the source of the moaning than his pursuer. Tamiko took the opportunity to try and speak to the easily spooked fellow, but while she had a thousand questions for him only one came to mind in that moment.

"What was that?"

"Inves…one's been roamin' round here lately. If you's a kaijin then you best worry 'bout it instead of tryin' kill me."

"Kaijin? I'm not…and what's an inves?"

The man looked toward Tamiko with a questioning expression, the very same sort she was giving to him in that instant. Neither one seemed to be making a whole lot of sense to the other until another growl echoed around them. Both looked toward the same direction and saw the very thing producing those odd noises, and neither was pleased with what was looking back at them.

Tamiko's mind couldn't quite comprehend the being. If she had to describe it she would probably say it was a blue man shaped spider with a feral look in its eyes and very prominent fangs stretching form its drooling maw. She and her new acquaintance both looked at each other before breaking into a full sprint in the opposite direction of the monster. Neither immediately looked back to see if they were being pursued, but neither would need to as the creature suddenly landed in there path.

Both slid to a stop as the creature stared at them, its fangs and claws at the ready as it slowly approached them. It was clear that trying to run from this inves thing was not going to be easy, but that didn't stop Tamiko's new acquaintance from trying. After all he didn't have to be faster than the inves to survive this. The man looked over his shoulder to see Tamiko not following his example and stopped running to watch as his one time pursuer stood her ground!

Had she snapped out of fear, or was she just so shocked that she couldn't move? Though he had been all too willing to abandon her moments before, now another set of instincts was prompting him to return to the girl's aid. When the monster lunged forward, its fangs presented with clear intent to take a bite out of the youth, it seemed that Tamiko's fate was already sealed. There was something neither the inves nor the fear filled man knew about the girl before them, however, and that was that Tamiko was pissed.

The furious girl balled her fist, gritted her teeth, and proceeded to punch the approaching inves in the face with all her strength! A normal punch wouldn't have hurt the creature much so it didn't even bother trying to dodge, but it immediately wished it had as the attack sent the creature stumbling back! If one thing became clear in that moment to both man and monster it was that Tamiko was no weak little girl! She was a tough as nails woman from Osaka with too many questions and not nearly enough answers to satisfy her growing fury!

"Okay you spider faced bastard! If you wanna dance than let's go!"

"Are you nuts!? That thing'll chew ya up and spit ya out kid!"

"Well I'm sick of running, and the way it looks we couldn't escape this thing anyway so I might as well teach it a thing or two! Maybe a black eye and a few bruises will get the message across."

It was madness, or so the man told himself as he watched this girl stand her ground against a creature that could easily kill her! Was she really that fearless, or was it all just bravado? In truth it was a bit of both, but Tamiko wasn't about to go down without a fight! She was going to kick this thing's ass, find out what had happened to her city, and then do everything in her power to make it right! She wasn't just going to survive this; she was going to win!

"Forget this, you wanna fight tha' thing than its your funeral, not mine!"

The man turned to run only for someone else to appear before him: someone he knew all too well. She was a young woman in her late twenties with long purple hair, green eyes, and wearing rustic looking clothing under a short poncho. She had a smile on her face, seeming unconcerned about the inves or the girl confronting it.

"Tsubaki! Ah thank ya Jesus, I thought I was dead!?"

"Sup' Kino. Make some new friends?"

"They ain't no friends of mine! Now get to rescuin' me already!"

"Well since you asked so nicely."

Tsubaki pulled a small, pad lock shaped device from her belt and began walking toward Tamiko and the spider inves. She raised the odd device, the face plate of which was shaped and colored like a strawberry, and pressed a button on its side. The lock opened as an electronic voice exclaimed the very name of the fruit represented upon it.

[Ichigo!]

Tamiko heard this and turned to see the other woman pull aside her poncho to reveal a rather large and odd looking belt buckle fastened across her waste. The buckle was glossy black with a silver outlining, hexagonal indent in the center, what looked like a knife shaped lever on the right side, and a plate with the picture of a helmet imprinted on it. It looked like some sort of toy, but what the woman did next quickly changed Tamiko's perception of the device.

The green eyed woman inserted the smaller gadget into the center of the belt and locked it into place as another digital voice cried out two words.

[Lock On!]

Horagai music began playing from the belt and at the same moment a giant metal strawberry materialized above its wearer's head! The girl pulled the lever on the device to "cut open" the fruit shaped face plate of the lock, revealing two images within it. One looked like the cut half of a strawberry, while the other on the "lid" side was of a strawberry adorned kunai! Again the belt spoke and as it did something unreal happened to the girl wearing it!

[Soiya! Ichigo Arms! Shushutto Spark!]

The pointed end of the strawberry opened and the whole object fell onto her head as an red suit materialized over the rest of her body. Armor also materialized over her fore arms and fore legs, all of which were orange with silver plating. The strawberry "unfolded", forming chest armor and pauldrons while also revealing Tsubaki's helmet. The back of the head gear was, unsurprisingly, strawberry themed, as was the interior of the helmet's visor which looked like a large pair of eyes! A shuriken shaped crest with a green crystal in its center rested upon the brow of the helmet, and a silver mouth protector completed the head gear.

"Akakagi Tsubaki! Kamen Rider Spark! Charging In!"

Tsubaki declared her title as two kunai appeared in her hands, the same as the ones depicted on the lock, and she wasted no time putting the weapons to work. Tamiko was just too stunned by what she had just witnessed to do or say anything as the armored woman ran past her, clearly not perceiving her as a threat. The spider inves, on the other hand, seemed well aware of the girl's intent to attack him and hissed loudly as he entered combat! Tsubaki was a dexterous fighter and was able to keep up with her arachnid like foe, easily getting through its defenses to land a few solid swipes with her blades while avoiding its attempted counter attacks!

Realizing it was outmatched; the spider leapt back and shot a ball of webbing from its mouth in hopes of disabling the attacking rider. Tsubaki wasn't so green as to be struck by the projectile, dodging the attack and throwing her weapons at the creature in exchange.

"Shushutto!"

Her two kunai struck true; the first stunning the inves while the second knocked it to the ground. As the spider fell prone, Spark pulled the leaver on her belt again causing energy to surge from the lock within it.

[Soiya! Ichigo Squash!]

A strawberry shaped mass of energy appeared between Spark and her foe as she leapt into the air before shifting into a flying kick! She first struck the construct, which began spinning rapidly, before impacting the inves and drilling straight through it! The creature exploded as Tsubaki landed behind its smoldering remains, looking back at the seared ground behind her with no real signs of satisfaction toward her victory.

"A'right Tsubaki! Ain't nobody as good at killin' Inves as you're!"

"Jiro, show some respect for the dead will ya?"

Jiro bit his tongue in response to Tsubaki's harsh tone, though he didn't exactly feel as remorseful as she did toward the Inves' death. The victor turned to look toward Tamiko who was standing a few feet away with a stupefied look on her face, speaking to the baffled girl with friendlily.

"I take it you're not from around here considering the condition of your clothes. I can't say I've ever seen jeans in such good shape before."

"S-Straw…Strawberry…"

"What?"

"You were wearing a strawberry! You had kunai! That-that-that thing exploded!"

Tsubaki was stunned by the other girl's sudden outburst and wasn't sure what, if anything, she should say to her. It was than that everything snapped together in her mind and she realized exactly what this seemingly out of place girl was. It had been several years since she had even heard of it happening, but it seemed another poor soul had fallen through time and found her way into this desolate future.


	2. Episode 2: Past and Present

Kamen Rider: Zero Hour

Episode 2: Past and Present

By Ziginz

"Fifty years. Did you just say this is fifty years in the future!?"

Tamiko was dumbfounded by the words of her new acquaintances, mostly because what they were saying sounded like madness. Neither Tsubaki or Kino were surprised by the girl's reaction to the news, but that was the conclusion they had come to after comparing dates. If this was a dream or some sort of sick joke than it had long past stopped being entertaining, or so Tamiko told herself. There was only one way the displaced girl could be sure about her situation and that was to see it all with her own eyes. Before that though she wanted to know exactly how everything had come to pass, not just her apparent time traveling but also the state of the world around her.

Tsubaki's expression when asked about these things made it clear it wasn't going to be a happy story, but then how could it be?

"I don't know all the details, just what my grandparents told me when I was little. Apparently back then people were constantly worried about bombs and chemical weapons being used against their respective countries. Well scientists here in Japan managed to create a technology that could protect entire cities from long range attacks like those. I don't understand all the science behind it or anything, but it had to do with creating a bubble or something."

Tamiko remembered hearing something similar on the news about Osaka and a few other cities were being installed with ion field generators. While it would screw up long range communications when active it was also supposed to be the ultimate defense against weapons of mass destruction. Japan was praised for creating such technology and shared their discoveries with the rest of the world, but not everyone was pleased about it. Countries that had struggled to get nuclear weapons of their own were furious about the shield and endeavored to prevent their completion, even working with terrorists to do so. There had been a number of terror threats made against Osaka recently to that end, or at least it had been recently for Tamiko.

"So what happened? And how did I end up in the future?"

"Well no one is exactly what the cause was, but a massive explosion hit the barrier only minutes after an unscheduled activation. That was when things went wrong in a big way. Like I said I don't understand it exactly but the bubble resonated with the blast and caused immense waves of energy to be released all around it. Everything inside was wrecked almost instantly, and outside things weren't much better. The wave traveled across the globe, each of the other shields it hit strengthening it until soon the entire planet was in chaos."

"…This…you can't be serious…couldn't they have warned the other countries or something!?"

"L-Like I said, the barrier messed up most forms of digital communication so…"

"This can't be…please Jesus don't let this be…"

Tamiko looked at her surroundings once again, her heart racing and her stomach balling up on the inside from the shock. When things got bad she would usually put up a tough front and not let herself get stressed over whatever was happening, but this was completely different. It was all gone; her family, friends, even the city she loved, all grounded into dust. The overwhelmed girl grabbed her mouth as she felt the contents of her stomach suddenly erupting upward, turning away to do what she had to. Kino just grimaced at the sight but Tsubaki's heart ached along with the other woman's, walking over and placing a hand on her back.

"I…I don't now what to say, but I-"

"No, don't do that, not yet anyway. Just tell me how I got here and if I can get back."

"Get back? Even if you could it wouldn't change anything. You'd be walking straight to your death!"

"What're you talking about?! If I found a way back I could warn them about what was coming, maybe prevent it from happening!"

"You don't get it; even if the barrier were shut down the explosion would have still destroyed the city. Besides it was all this that sent you here in the first place."

"What do you mean by that?"

Tsubaki tried to gather her thoughts and explain things as clearly as possible, but the fact was she only had a basic understanding of it all. She only knew of one person who might be able to give a more thorough explanation, but she wasn't exactly sure how the old man would react. After all Tamiko wasn't only a scientific anomaly, but one with a pretty face and nice curves.

"Nothing for it than…we'll just have to go see the Professor."

"Eh!? Tsubaki, you can't be serious! You take a girl as naïve and comely as red 'ere to see the ol' lecher an' he might blow a gasket!"

Tamiko shot a look at Kino that caused him to fall back in his seat, the scavenger's choice of words having apparently not mixed well with her stressed mental state. She then shot a similar look at Tsubaki who was more resistant to her angered expression but still chuckled defensively before looking away. Being called naïve was one thing, comely a whole other animal, but talk of lecherous old men was where she drew the line. Still she needed more answers and it seemed Tsubaki had provided all she could, so her choices were limited.

"Right then…so this professor, where do we find him?"

"He lives in the forest outside the city…well…"

"Well?"

"Well I should say he lives in a cave in the forest outside the city…"

"…"

"Let's just…yeah."

Tsubaki lead the way as the trio began their long trek out of the city, though Kino wasn't so much traveling with them as he was walking the same way they were. After all Tsubaki seemed to like him well enough, both she and Tamiko were certainly easy on the eyes, and it didn't hurt that the former could protect him from Kaijin. All in all it was a sweet situation that he wasn't going to walk away from any time soon. Although he was concerned about how the professor would receive him after his last visit, so maybe he would part ways before that particular encounter.

The outskirts outside of Osaka weren't what one would expect from a wasteland, and in fact some spots seemed down right lush with greenery. However this was a deceptive sight as it seemed only one type of plant life was truly thriving; a ferocious sort that was created to consume all other life forms. It did this by rooting out all other vegetation and producing fruit that caused violent mutations in anyone or anything that would so much as take a nibble. This invasive species, called Inves, was not natural in the least and in fact was a weapon created by men for a pointless conflict. In the end it had succeeded beyond all expectations, much to the grief of its creators.

Sitting under one of the few trees left that could be called natural was a man clad in tattered clothing who was looking up at branches above him. The tree was one of the few reminders of the world that once was, and perhaps a sign of hope that things could be the way they were before. No, that wasn't quite right. Things couldn't be as they were, but maybe some of the good things from then could still exist in the now. He quickly realized the pointlessness of his musings, standing up as he sensed several familiar presences approaching him.

Several grey creatures began emerging from the forest and stepped into the clearing where both man and tree stood. They were vaguely humanoid in shape but were clearly something else, looking almost like fungal insects as they lumbered toward the other two life forms. Their instincts compelled them to do two things: eat the fruit of the Inves plants and attack anything that invaded their territory. They couldn't tell if the fruits upon the tree were the sustenance they sought, but they knew the humanoid was not one of their kin. They hissed and bore their claws, their intent to attack as obvious as the noonday sun.

As the man looked upon the lumbering monsters he felt a mix of sorrow and anger rising in his breast. As the creatures rushed in to attack, he crushed his sadness and charged at them with furious eyes that startled even their savage minds! He quickly proved their better, defeating them bare handed with martial prowess that was rarely seen in the modern world! One of the creatures managed to get in a lucky attack, not ripping flesh but still tearing back the man's hood to reveal his stern face, unkempt black hair, and fierce brown eyes. Of course the creature saw nothing in these features, even before its own face had been crushed by a kick from its intended victim.

Soon the few beasts remaining realized how outmatched they were and fled for the safety of the forest, the victor not bothering to pursue them. He didn't feel remorse for his defeated foes, but rather that they had chosen such a terrible fate. To throw away ones humanity just to live on as a beast, but then was he much different from a beast himself? An apple fell from the tree and struck the man upon his head, the blow doing little more than surprising him. He picked up the fruit and then looked at the tree that had produced it, scoffing before taking a bite. It might not seem like much, but a meal was a meal and he wasn't about to complain.

"Why a strawberry?"

"What?"

Tsubaki looked back at the other woman curiously, receiving a similar expression in return. The more experienced of the two woman looked around to make sure they were in a safe location, deciding it was fine to rest for a moment. With no apparent threats for the moment, Tsubaki pulled out her Ichigo Lock Seed and handed it to Tamiko.

"This is a Lock Seed, or at least that's what most people call them because, well, they look like pad locks and have fruit on them. The person who invented them was originally trying to create a method for converting Inves fruit into viable food stuff, and he succeeded. Sengoku Drivers, in other words belts like mine, use nano-machines to incase the core of the fruit inside a Lock Seed and then transfers the calories directly into the wearer's body after they've been heavily refined. Neat right?"

"And the armor?"

"Well…maybe he just didn't want people to forget what normal fruit looked like or something. I can imagine a lot of people were worried about that kind of thing back when the Inves first made land fall."

"Wait, what do you mean by landfall?!"

"The Inves were shot at us by another country during the Post Wave War, or at least that's what I've always heard."

Tamiko had her questioned answered but also learned of something just as horrible as the disaster that had caused so much devastation. Had the few countries that were left really warred against one another even after such a massive calamity? The shocked youth never wanted to believe humanity could be capable of such wanton destruction in the first place, but then when had they not been? It left a horrible feeling deep in her heart, and at the moment she wasn't sure how to deal with it.

Tsubaki could sense her new friend's pain and thought to say something, but when she opened her mouth the words just wouldn't come. The fact was that some people were still that way; willingly harming anyone if it would get them what they wanted. Even so she also knew the opposite existed; those who were willing to lay down their lives for the sake of others. They used to call people like that heroes, but that breed had all but died out since the Pulse wreaked civilization. Or at least that was what most people thought.

Kino…well he didn't really worry about complicated stuff like that, especially not while he was standing in a known hot spot for kaijin activity.

"You ladies gonna sit around mopin' all day, or are we gonna get this here show on the road?"

Tsubaki huffed at the man's words, a half-hearted grin forming across her lips as she turned to Tamiko and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. She reacted in much the same way as her new friend, realizing there was little to gain from lamenting. As she passed the Ichigo Lock back to Tsubaki she wondered just what other kinds of crazy little doodads like it were floating around. Maybe there was one that could make all this right somehow, or at least she was asking God for something like that. For now that's all she could do; pray and keep searching for answers.

The three began their journey once more, unaware that they were being watched by another wild creature who sought to take something precious from them. The insectoid monster didn't want their flesh, nor did he care for what they carried. What it desired was their very existence, or rather to take the place of one of them as a human being. The kaijin vanished in a blur of speed, watching and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It already knew exactly whose form it would steal, and whose life it would take.


	3. Episode 3: Something Lost and Gained

Kamen Rider: Zero Hour

Episode 3: Something Lost and Something Gained

By Ziginz

The hollowed out remains of what had once been the Osaka sky line left Tamiko with a similar feeling of emptiness. Seeing the city she loved in such a state was truly heart wrenching, but she choked back her tears and turned away from the scene. Tsubaki and Kino were both waiting at the foot of the hill upon which the red haired youth was standing, the view giving a better idea of how desolate the once prosperous city had become. For those two it had always been this way, but Tamiko had been cast into the future by the very disaster that had destroyed her home and wrecked most of the world beyond it. She knew how things had once been, and that made the reality of the present even more painful.

The sun had already begun to set on Tamiko Ujiyasu's first day in the current era, the traveling trio deciding it best to hunker down for the night in an old suburb near the edge of the city. They would need their rest if they intended to make it to the Professor's hermitage within the span of the next day. Tsubaki knew the displaced girl was struggling with her pain, but she wasn't sure how she could help her cope. Taking her to see the Professor was all she could think to do, but wasn't sure if it would really make a difference. Kino was being less sympathetic as he looked through his dwindling food supply and could only think about how he would replenish it.

"Wha're the chances we'll find anything useful in these ol' houses? Probably picked clean before any of us was even born…"

"You're a real bleeding heart Kino."

Kino didn't respond to Tsubaki's sarcasm and focused instead on what his next move should be. Sure sticking with the girls was safer than going it alone, especially since one of them had a Driver, but at the same time it came with moments like this one. He wasn't heartless, but rather he had been raised to not let your emotions put you at risk. Staying alive was all that mattered, or so he had been taught.

Tamiko came down from the hilltop and rejoined her companions with a somber expression on her face. Tsubaki didn't say anything and just nodded to the girl, where as Kino seemed to be relieved that they could finally get moving again. He had already spotted three or four buildings that would make suitable campsites for the night and was eager to check into them. As they reached the many houses that had long ago been abandoned, Tamiko wondered why no one had tried to rebuild in the area. It wouldn't be long before she got an answer to that question, but not in a way she would have preferred.

The first two buildings were too damaged to be used as shelter, but the third seemed promising as they walked inside. The roof was in tact, the exterior wasn't overrun by vermin, and there was even some old furniture that could be used for fire kindling. To Tamiko it seemed perfect but both Kino and Tsubaki were reluctant to even enter the structure. There was a faint scent in the air that was akin to salt and ammonia, and they knew of only one creature in the wastes that produced such an odor. Just as Tsubaki was about to order her friends to get back outside, a creature busted through a section of dry wall and lunged toward them! The monster was like something out of a nightmare; a humanoid beetle with green chitin for skin, six limbs, and a twisted human face! It covered its eyes constantly with its thinner set of arms but sported long, hooked claws on the other set!

Tamiko was startled by the creature's appearance but that didn't stop her from accompanying Tsubaki in kicking it away. The monster seemed more stunned than anything by the attack, but this gave its intended prey enough time to get out of the building even as it pursued them. Tamiko wasn't sure what to make of the apparent predator, thinking it was likely another Inves, but the way Kino was acting made her think otherwise. The veteran scavenger had been scared of the Inves, sure, but whatever this thing was had him down right terrified.

"Tsubaki, you've gotta kill that thing 'fore it molts or it'll tear us to pieces!"

"Yeah I know…God help me, I know…"

By the time the creature had made it out the front door the violet haired warrior had already slapped on her driver and set the Ichigo lock seed into place. She closed the device and didn't even give it time to utter its normal phrase before pulling the lever to transform. The giant strawberry materialized at the same time as her suit, landing on her head and forming into armor as she and the monster rushed toward one another.

[Soiya! Ichigo Arms! Shushutto Spark!]

The two combatants clashed and it quickly became clear that the slime covered insectoid was out of its league as the armored rider began her vicious assault. Tsubaki wasn't wasting any time on strategy or style and just kept cutting away at her foe using the kunai ichigo arms had equipped her with. Tamiko didn't understand what made this monster anymore dangerous than the Spider Inves from earlier, but if it was making someone as cool headed as Tsubaki act so aggressively than it had to be something significant. A powerful kick from the ruby red rider sent the monster stumbling back, making victory seem nearly at hand, until something strange began to happen to the monster.

The green beast's body began emitting so much heat that it started glowing red as steam bellowed from the joints of its chitin shell! Kino cried out in horror at the sight but Tsubaki wasn't about to let the creature complete its metamorphosis. She pulled the lever on her driver not once, but twice, drawing even more energy from her lock seed than she had during her previous battle!

[Soiya! Ichigo Au Lait!]

Tsubaki spun her kunai and red energy began forming around them, eventually taking shape into a pair of giant shuriken! She threw the spinning stars at the molting monster and easily hit her mark, the weapons cleaving straight through it with little resistance. The heat the creature was producing subsided right before its body exploded in a burst of green flames! Kino fell to his knees in relief and started thanking God that they hadn't all been killed by what might have been the most dangerous situation any of them had ever been in. Tsubaki was thanking God too though a bit more subtly, where as Tamiko was just confused about why they were both so worried.

"So…why was that thing so scary? Seemed a lot weaker than the one you fought earlier."

Kino was flabbergasted by the uneducated girl's calm attitude, jumping to his feet and trying to put into words just how dangerous that monster had been. All he could manage were a few babbles and grunts though, but the look on his face more than made his frustration clear. Tsubaki disengaged her transformation and had an easier time of explaining things than her old friend was apparently capable of at the moment. Even so there was a definite weight to her words that Tamiko hadn't expected, and that more than anything made her realize how close they had just come to death.

"That was a Worm, and no I don't mean the creepy crawly kind. They're monsters that were created during the war to act as the ultimate infiltrators. They can alter their bodies to look like any human being whose genes they can get a hold of, but that's not the worst of it. Once they mature they're able to move so fast that the human eye can't keep up."

"So they're shape shifters and have super speed? Jesus…"

"Fortunately they're aren't that many of them out there, and even in human form they produce a pretty unique scent. Of all the different types of monsters out here though, they are probably the most dangerous."

Everything Tsubaki had said left a big impact on Tamiko's mind, but her last few words struck harder than the rest. Just how many different kinds of monsters were there, and how many had been the product of scientists screwing around in some lab? Tamiko wasn't sure how much more of this sort of thing she could take, but for now she wasn't going to have a chance to contemplate upon it. Kino finally got his words straightened out and made a not too surprising declaration about what they're next move should be.

"I say we get ourselves as far away from these parts as we can! I ain't about to chance there bein' another of them slime balls around, and definitely ain't gonna sleep within the general vicinity of where one was lurkin' round!"

"Fine, do you want to wander around in the middle of the night with or without or glaringly obvious light sources on the edge of an Inves infested forest?"

Kino didn't have a response for Tsubaki, only a conflicted expression and an even more nervous glint in his eyes than before. Though it wasn't the best scenario imaginable, the fact was traveling any further would be riskier than just toughing it out where they were. They decided to make camp in a different house though, none of them feeling comfortable staying in the former den of a Worm. The shelter they did find was less fantastic than their earlier choice, but it would serve its purpose well enough. There was even a nice view of the night sky since most of the roof was missing, but it was somehow different from the sky Tamiko remembered.

The stars seemed brighter…

She supposed it was because there were fewer lights now, but that only reminded her of just how much had been lost. She tried to dose off, part of her hoping she would just wake up from this nightmare and be back home in the real Osaka. Those last three words didn't feel quite right to her though, almost like she was denying her home just because of the state it was in. Though she eventually fell asleep her dreams did nothing to comfort her, nor did the hunger pains she had been hiding up until then. She had been ignoring them due to lack of appetite and a fear of mooching what few supplies her new friends seemed to have.

Tsubaki couldn't help but hear the girls grumbling stomach though but wasn't surprised that she hadn't said anything. Whether it was selflessness or despair that had caused Tamiko to keep her needs to herself didn't matter to the other girl, but she wouldn't just let her starve either. Tsubaki took out her Sengoku Driver and placed it on Tamiko's waste, the belt forming around her automatically as it would its normal user. She then took one of three lock seeds from the belt, this one different from the Ichigo Lock she used for combat. This new lock was adorned with a sunflower seed shaped plate and had the number 00 on its face.

She set it into the belt and locked it in place, not receiving the usual confirmations the belt gave for such actions. Instead the lock began to radiate a golden light that surged through its wearer's body, filling her with much needed nutrition. Tamiko's eye lids tightened in reaction to the unusual sensation, but soon her hunger was being satiated and she was able to fall into a deeper sleep. Tsubaki smiled upon seeing this, but Kino wasn't so sure about letting their new acquaintance wear the only effective weapon they had against Kaijin attacks. He was paranoid like that, but it was one of the reasons he had lived as long as he had in the wilds.

"Not sure how she's gonna react to bein' force fed."

"You're one to talk. The first time we met you practically shoved that bone dry fish jerky you had down my throat. Worse thing I've ever tasted in my life."

"That was different. You was a kid, and a damn stubborn one at that, and after what you'd been through..."

Kino bit his tongue when he saw her expression change, realizing he was bringing up memories that were better off forgotten. Tsubaki was nothing if not tough though and just shook off her sadness as she stood to her feet. She decided to check on things outside but didn't think it would be necessary to take her Driver with her. Of course Kino wanted to protest but knew the stubborn woman would make some excuse about letting Tamiko enjoy her meal and not planning to wander far from camp. He wondered sometimes if Tsubaki was fearless, reckless, or both.

The moon was full that night and casted more than enough light for her to get a good view of the surrounding area. She hated how quite it was at night but she supposed that had a lot to do with her childhood. Back then there would at least be the sounds of people rummaging around camp or the voices of the night watch as they tried to pass the time with small talk. She wondered if there were even any caravans left out there or if they had all finally been absorbed into villages or one of the city states up north. That had always been their dream, her and her family, to find a place they could call home.

The day dreaming girl was suddenly rocked back to reality when a shadow fell upon her from behind, turning to find nothing. At first she thought it was just her imagination playing tricks on her until she smelt something that caused her eyes to widen with fear. It was the scent of salt and ammonia. She didn't even have time to react as something rammed into her, sending her flying into a nearby wall! Upon impact she felt something in her arm snap and couldn't help but let out a scream from the pain. The fully matured Worm was like a human shaped mantis, was purple and color, and sported a pair of diminutive wings on its back.

As it approached the prone girl before it, however, it began changing into an even more human like shape. The form it was trying to assume was one Tsubaki knew all too well, realizing this monster didn't intend to kill her, at least not until it had become her! Before it could complete its mimicry though, it was interrupted by the sound of approaching foot steps. Tamiko and Kino both ran toward the scene of the attack, the latter instantly freezing upon seeing what he knew was a fully matured Worm. Tamiko, on the other hand, just kept charging in with every intention of saving her friend from the monster.

"You idiot! Just run!"

Tsubaki's words fell on deaf ears, the determined girl feeling a flood of emotions that no amount of common sense could ever dissuade! She had been awakened by Tsubaki's scream only to discover the Sengoku Driver around her waste and the act of kindness it represented. Even if everyone else she knew and loved was gone, even if her home was nothing but a ruin, there was now at least one person in the world she was willing to fight for! All her feelings from the last few hours boiled over as she reached up to grab the lever of the Sengoku Driver, screaming a single word at the top of her lungs as she activated the device!

"HENSHIN!"


	4. Episode 4: Re-Spark

Kamen Rider: Zero Hour

Episode 4: Re-Spark

By Ziginz

"HENSHIN!"

Upon activating the Sengoku Driver the same red suit and helmet usually worn by Tsubaki materialized around the belt's current wearer; Tamiko. However that was all that appeared, the Himawari Lock Seed not having an arms associated with it. The truth was that the sunflower themed Lock was meant only as a source of nutrition and not for combat, barely having enough energy to create the base suit! Tamiko was neither aware of this nor was she concerned about it, not while one of the only friends she had left in the world was in mortal danger!

The Worm did its best imitation of human laughter as the unarmed girl ran towards it, the monster knowing well his opponent's current state was an incomplete transformation. It didn't even think it necessary to dodge her initial attack, a flying round house kick to the chest, until after it had been struck. It instantly regretted its decision as the force from the blow sent it railing back! Tamiko didn't let up on her assault, letting loose a volley of attacks that were as refined as they were strong! While the Worm had been caught off guard by the girl's strength and speed, Tsubaki and Kino were just as surprised by her apparent martial prowess. There was something none of them had yet to discover about this girl from the past that would give her a massive advantage in this dangerous era:

Tamiko was an avid martial artist.

While on the surface it looked like Tsubaki was the more physically developed of the two women, Tamiko's body was far more toned and conditioned from her years of training.

Judo, Boxing, Kendo, and even Muey Thai; Tamiko had learned at least the basics in all of them, but her specialty had always been in Karate. Even with an incomplete rider form the gifted warrior was more than capable of damaging even this sort of foe! The Worm had taken more damage than it had expected from the girl's onslaught but finally got a chance to counter attack. Tamiko saw the claw swipe coming and was able to side step it and a follow up swing before dashing in to punch the creature several more times, finally knocking it back with an uppercut to its lower mandibles!

"Tamiko! That Lock's no good for combat! Switch to the Ichigo Lock quick!"

Tamiko heard Tsubaki's instructions and only then realized her current state. She looked around the belt and quickly found the Ichigo Lock Seed dangling from her hip, unlatching it as quick as she could and switching it with the currently set Himawari Lock.

[Ichigo!] [Lock On!]

The strawberry shaped mass of energy formed above her as she flicked the lever, the construct taking a solid form before falling onto her head.

[Soiya! Ichigo Arms! Shushutto Spark!]

The strawberry unfolded around her chest and shoulders into its chest plate form, the arm's signature weapons materializing in her hands. She quickly got a feel for the kunai and prepared to continue her assault when she noticed her opponent acting strangely. Its body almost looked like it was vibrating as it crouched down, neither Tsubaki nor Kino having time to warn the novice rider of what was coming. The Worm suddenly vanished from sight and less than a second later Tamiko was struck by an unseen attack, and then another, and another after that!

This was the true terror of a fully matured Worm, the power to manipulate tachyon particles in such a way as to let it travel at near light speed! There was some lag in its perception at such speeds, true, but it usually wasn't anywhere near enough for someone to take advantage of. After being struck several times it seemed Tamiko was done for, her armor holding up for the time being but clearly taking damage. The creature stopped for a moment to size up its foe's condition when Tamiko noticed something potentially game changing. She managed to get to her feet, much to the Worm's ire, and waited for it to attack once more.

It was more than confident in its inevitable victory and accelerated at her, Tamiko turning towards where the creature was attacking! She was knocked back by the blow, seeming to have failed in her attempted counter attack, but two sharp pains in the

Worm's chest caused it to suddenly decelerate. It looked down and hissed upon seeing the rider's Kunai blades sticking out of its chest as its chitin skin cracked around them! She had managed to keep up with its movements somehow, but that should have been impossible, or so the Worm had thought!

Tamiko looked down at the monster's feet and then toward where it had once been, seeing dust settling along the path which it had traveled. She had managed to predict its movements using its dust trail! It seemed these things weren't always able to think as quickly as they could move, which was something she would have to keep in mind for future encounters. The creature stumbled back and Tamiko quickly mustered what strength she could, standing to her feet and pulling the lever on the Sengoku Driver!

[Ichigo Squash!]

A red mass of energy shaped like a giant strawberry formed between Tamiko and her foe, the rider dashing toward it before leaping skyward. She shifted into a flying kick and impacted the strawberry, the object spinning rapidly around her as she landed the attack! She drilled straight through the beast which exploded behind her in a gout of purple flames, Tamiko having defeated the imposing foe by the skin of her teeth! Her landing was less than graceful though, rolling a few times before landing on her back. She felt sore all over and was indeed sporting a few scratches and bruises, but the young fighter was otherwise unharmed from her battle.

"Thank God…and here I thought I had been training too much lately. Phew…"

"Tamiko!"

The sore youth heard her name and looked up to see her companions standing over her with concerned expressions. She deactivated the driver and gave a thumbs up which provoked relieved laughter from them both. Tsubaki suddenly cringed in pain as she grabbed her injured arm, her bicep looking bruised and swelling badly. Kino noticed this and quickly examined the injury, instantly recognizing the signs of a broken bone. Tamiko looked down at the Sengoku Driver and felt more than a little responsible for the woman's injury. Tsubaki noticed the other girl's expression and knew exactly what was going through her mind, not hesitating to set her straight on the matter.

"This isn't your fault you know; it's mine for letting my guard down."

"D-Don't say that. If not for me you would have had your belt and-"

"I'd probably be dead by now. Truth be told I doubt I could have beaten that thing even with the Driver. I think you might be, no, you're seriously stronger than me Tamiko."

"No way, I…I just…"

"Kino, let's get my arm patched up, quick as you like."

Kino looked over the injury once more and just sighed, running back to camp to get his supplies and trying to figure out how he was going to ease the swelling. Tsubaki's words had gotten through to Tamiko for the most part, but the pain in her voice as she had spoken them still left the other girl feeling remorseful. She was also left wondering why someone as experienced as Tsubaki had put herself at risk by wandering around outside in the middle of the night. Now was hardly the time for such questions though, Tamiko instead focusing on helping her friend back to camp. She could do that much at the very least.

Some miles from where the battle between Rider and Worm had just taken place stood a teenage girl on the roof of an old apartment building, her purple eyes unblinking as she seemingly gazed at the horizon. She was an oddly pale youth whose hair and skin were both white as snow, yet she looked remarkably healthy all the same. What more her clothing looked extremely well kept; her baggy hoodie, skinny jeans, and blue sneakers all looking practically new. There was definitely something odd about the girl but what was stranger still was her almost mechanical, monotone way of speaking.

"Tachyon particle emissions have ceased, however I now detect traces of heavily refined bio-energy that were previously being masked. A Sengoku Driver and Lock Seed are the likely source, but at the current range I cannot confirm this. Permission to investigate?"

An older looking man clad in military apparel stepped up to the edge of the roof and looked over the surrounding area. Behind him were four others wearing similar clothing and checking a variety of old firearms to make sure they were in the best possible condition. The others were younger than their leader but seemed well trained and were ready to face any foe without hesitation. There target today would be a greater challenge than normal however, especially since their ace in the hole would be useless against it. The group's leader seemed well aware of this and decided it would be best if said ace weren't present for what was to come.

"Permission granted but do not go into the forest, even if that's where the trail leads you."

"Yes sir."

Rendezvous with us at point 011 in twelve hours regardless of results, understood?"

"Understood. Beginning operation."

The girl stepped off the edge of the five story building without the least bit of reluctance, landing gracefully but with a weighty impact that cracked the pavement below her. She stood upright and began the long run toward her target destination, the one who had commanded her to do so turning back to join with his allies. They were finally ready to take out a target that had eluded them for months and would cement their reputation as the top Kaijin hunters of the southern wastes. They were armed to the teeth and ready for anything, or so theythought.

"AHHHH!"

Tsubaki had tried her best not to scream as Kino set her broken arm, but the blast of pain as the bone snapped back into place was almost more than she could stand. For a moment she thought she would pass out but a tight squeeze of her other hand helped shift her attention from the pain. Tamiko was sitting next to her and trying to comfort the injured woman, but she couldn't do much more than hold her hand. Kino let out a relieved sigh after his last check of Tsubaki's arm, convinced the bone was back in proper alignment. Unfortunately he didn't have the supplies to make a proper cast so the best he could provide was some bandages and a sling.

"Hopefully this'll be enough…but it's gonna take a few weeks for it to heal."

"So I guess fighting is out of the question huh?"

"What do you think?"

She knew the answer before even asking the question, but she wanted to hear it from someone else all the same. If it was just her that would be one thing, but she still felt like it was her responsibility to help Tamiko adjust to this new era. She turned to the still remorseful girl and started to speak, catching herself for a moment to make sure her words were what she wanted them to be.

"Tamiko, I'm not usually the sort of person that expects others to fight in my place, but with my arm like this I…if another Kaijin appears and we can't get away from it…"

"Tsubaki…"

"I understand if you can't, but right now I-."

"It's not that! I just…"

At first Tamiko was reluctant to accept such a huge responsibility and still felt guilt over what had happened, even though she had done nothing wrong. It was then as she looked at Tsubaki and Kino that she felt a desire to protect them both that was stronger than her sorrows. Even if she couldn't do anything to change the past she could at least try and make a difference in the now. She felt her courage rising once again and this time she knew she would be able to hold onto it even as she spoke with a confident tone.

"I won't let you guys down! Oshu!"

The strength in Tamiko's eyes brought peace to Tsubaki's mind and she finally felt like she could relax. Kino wasn't as optimistic about the situation though, even after having seen what Tamiko could do in battle. What worse it wouldn't be safe for Tsubaki to travel for at least two or three days, and that was if infection didn't set up. Their "little" trip to see the Professor had proven more costly than the scavenger had ever expected it to. It was time to cut his loses before he ended up in the same shape as Tsubak, but could he really just abandon the two girls who had fought to protect him without question or expectation?

Of course he could…but would he?


	5. Episode 5: White - Black

Kamen Rider: Zero Hour

Episode 5: White/Black

By: Ziginz

The morning light shined through an open window and upon the sleeping girl's face, the notion of a new day filling her with excitement. Tamiko sat up and stretched, but as the haze of sleep left her she began remembering the events that had transpired. She felt the hard ground beneath her and the soreness from her battle the night before, not initially wanting to accept it all as reality. At last she opened her eyes and felt her heart sink as she looked around the abandoned house in which she now sat. Sleeping a few feet away was her new friend Tsubaki who was still nursing a broken arm and looked extremely restless due to it.

Sorrow at her situation and guilt over Tsubaki's injury both tried to creep up on her once again, but she shook her head in refusal. She wouldn't let such thoughts enter her mind, and wouldn't let them hold her back. Instead she thanked God for another day, asked for the strength to make the most of it, and that Tsubaki would recover quickly. Anything was possible, anything could change, so she wasn't going to just sit around and let the day pass her by. She stood to her feet and decided to go outside to look around, only then noticing that Kino wasn't present. For that matter neither was his pack or any of his supplies…

"Kino?"

"He left a couple of hours ago."

Tsubaki sat up from where she lay, being unable to sleep for more than a few minutes at a time, but her words did little to ease Tamiko's mind.

"Where did he go? To check the other houses or something?"

"Probably not. More than likely he decided to cut his losses. Wouldn't be the first time."

"But why?"

Tsubaki shrugged her shoulders but immediately regretted doing so as the gesture had triggered a surge of pain. Tamiko saw her flinch and knelt down next to her, intending to check her bandages but instead noticed something troubling. Tsubaki's complexion had become extremely pale and she was shaking a bit, yet instead of being cold her skin was warm to the touch. She had a fever, but whether it was simply her body reacting to the break or infection trying to set up was unclear. The concerned youth looked over at Tsubaki's cantina and thought to wet a rag for her but was stopped before she could.

"No Tamiko…we can't afford to waste any."

"There has to be something I can do. Are there any doctors near by that could help?"

"Doctor? Hmph, as if. The closest thing we have to a doctor around here is the Professor, and even he isn't what you would call a trained physician."

"He might have medicine though, and that's more than what we have now."

"Maybe…if I could just-"

Tsubaki tried to stand, but no sooner than she had was she hit by dizziness and a sickly feeling in her stomach. Fortunately her friend was able to catch her before she could fall, but it was clear the sick woman wasn't fit for travel in her current state. This left them with few options other than for Tamiko to try and find help, but with no knowledge of the surrounding area or its inhabitants she would likely fail. All they could do for now was hope and pray that something would change, but neither woman expected the solution to just waltz into camp they way it did. Or rather that it would kick in the door…

Tamiko sprang to her feet and prepared herself for anything, only to see an albino girl walk in with hood raised and a plain expression on her face. The pale youth turned and stared at the other two girls for a few moments before speaking with a monotone voice. What she had to say didn't make a lot of sense, but the question she asked after her spiel was a bit disconcerting.

"Residual bio-energy signatures confirmed. Scanning now…scan complete. Both targets confirmed as human. Detecting presence of Sengoku Driver and Lock Seeds. Original assumption confirmed. Am I to assume you both have utilized such a device recently?"

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Tamiko finally nodded to the stranger who returned the gesture before taking a harder look at Tsubaki. She began to approach the girl when Tamiko stepped between them, not certain yet what this girl was or what she was up to. The pale youth tilted her head, not immediately realizing how aggressive her actions must have seemed. She was far from the subtle sort, or so she had been told several times by her comrades.

"I apologize if I startled you with my actions, but your companion is badly injured and in need of medical attention."

"Wait, you can help Tsubaki!?"

"Her arm is broken and she is suffering from a fever. I will need to examine her more closely before knowing whether it is within my abilities to treat her."

"H-How do I know I can trust you?"

The girl tilted her head once again, clearly not having an answer for the question, but this somehow made her less threatening. Tamiko slapped on the Sengoku Driver as a precaution, but was surprised when this didn't incite an immediate reaction from the unknown girl. This further helped to ease her mind, but not by much, not after what she had seen in the last twenty four hours.

"No funny stuff alright?"

"Funny stuff? I do not see how this event would facilitate a humorous response."

"I…never mind. Just do what you can for her, please."

The strange girl nodded and walked over to a prone Tsubaki who was trying to be ready for anything. At first the girl didn't do anything other than stare but then reached out to touch the other woman's broken limb. Tsubaki almost jerked back in reaction but was shocked by just how gentle the girl's touch was, wondering for a moment if she wasn't just a hallucination brought on by her fever. A few seconds later the odd girl stood up and quickly walked towards the door, speaking to Tamiko with a less urgent tone than her stride might suggest was warranted.

"The bone is properly aligned but there are indeed traces of infection. Her fever has worsened in response and she will need to be treated immediately."

"Oh God…what do we do?"

"You will stay here and keep her cool and hydrated while I search the surrounding area for medical supplies or other potential treatment methods. I will return shortly."

"Wait, what's your name!?"

This questioned stopped the girl in her tracks, almost as if Tamiko's words had taken her by surprise. For a moment every other thought vanished except for that singular question, but nothing came in response to it. It was one of many things that she couldn't recall, but at the moment it was less pressing than the task at hand. What mattered was helping the girl called Tsubaki survive, and to do so within her allotted operation time. She needed to hurry…but…

"I do not remember, so you may call me whatever you wish."

"What? W-Well I'm Tamiko, and this is Tsubaki. Anyway, thank you for your help."

"Your gratitude is unnecessary as helping humans is why I exist. But, I thank you for your kindness, Tamiko."

The girl walked out and left a confused Tamiko with more questions than answers, but for now she needed to focus on caring for Tsubaki. She just hoped she could find some way to repay the girl for helping them, and something to call her other than just "girl". It was than that a name came to mind that she felt was perfect for the snow white but seemingly gentle youth, and it ironically brought a warm feeling to her heart as she said it aloud.

"Yuki. Yeah."

"Captain…run…"

The injured man's words never reached the ears of the man for whom they were intended, not that he would have heeded them if they had. The old soldier stood with his target set firmly in his rifle's crosshairs, though he knew at this point the bullets would have no effect. The monster before him was unsettlingly calm, looking like a man clad in black armor with bone like shapes rising from its form. It carried a black sword that was of a similar material as that of its body, but the weapon wasn't nearly as menacing as the beings fanged grimace. In a way he looked like a knight, but in another he looked like a beast.

"Why attack me if this is all you're capable of?"

The creature's voice matched his appearance, being somehow noble yet also ferocious as he asked a single question. The soldier seemed infuriated by its words, however, and simply screamed as he began firing his weapon. The flashes from the rifle revealed the surrounding area, an old drainage tunnel that was as confined as it was dark. On the ground around the black kaijin were the old soldier's fellows, all seemingly dead but in truth they were still clinging to life. Unfortunately the rifle wielding warrior wasn't aware of this and just kept unloading everything he had left in his arsenal. The monster didn't seem at all interested in avoiding the bullets and simply let the man do as he pleased, wondering if his opponent would somehow prove a challenge.

Alas the rifle jammed and the man resorted to using his pistol which was unsurprisingly just as useless as the former firearm. The beast seemed legitimately disappointed by this and simply turned to walk away, knowing well something like this would not be enough to test his strength. Whatever fear the man once had vanished and was replaced by blind rage as he pulled out his last resort and activated it. It was an implosion grenade that would crush anyone within a thirty foot radius and likely cause the tunnel to collapse around them! The beeping sound caught the kaijin's ear and he turned back, surprised the man would go to such extremes before knowing for certain whether his comrades were still alive or not.

"I'll avenge them you monster! Now die!"

The soldier threw the weapon but not before its intended target vanished from sight, leaving only a streak of gossamer behind. The kaijin kicked the grenade further down the tunnel before landing and stabbing his sword into the ground. A burst of blue light erupted from the softball sized object before shrinking into a black sphere that began pulling in and crushing everything around it. Fortunately the pull wasn't strong enough to pull the four prone fighters very far, but the same could not be said for their leader. The man was trying to cling on to anything he could to keep from being dragged in but nothing was substantial enough to work! Than he felt a hand grab his and thought at first that one of his allies had survived, but when he looked upon his rescuer he was left with only confusion.

The black kaijin…was it really trying to…

The implosion ended but the damage to the surrounding area had been done, the tunnel ceiling cracking up above them. It seemed they would all be buried alive until the group was enwrapped in a shadowy veil that whisked them down the tunnel and back outside. The dark mass released the four injured hunters and their commander before reforming into the kaijin that they had so desperately tried to destroy. The monster let out a sigh of anger before turning to the leader of the hunters, marching over to him with sword in hand. At first the commander thought the creature was finally showing its true colors, but when it spoke he was left speechless.

"Next time you want to avenge your comrades, make sure they're actually dead idiot!"

The commander didn't understand what the creature before him meant until he looked over to see his fellows moving a bit and even struggling to stand. He was at first grateful but then horrified by what he had almost done, his expression saying as much at least. The kaijin just scoffed before dashing away, leaving his would be assailants to lick their wounds. It kept moving until it reached the remains of an old bridge where it had a decent view of the city, looking back from whence it came with mixed feelings of disgust and regret.

It seemed there were no foes left in this city that could be called a challenge, not anymore.

The creature reached up to its waste where a large silver buckle rested, the golden node in its center glowing in response. The node reformed into a small memory stick like device as its wielder's body returned to its natural state, that of an athletic young man with messy brown hair, hazel eyes, and mix matched clothing. This was Hayate, a warrior with no cause other than to fight worthy foes and whose weapon of choice was a Gaia Memory containing the data on a single word. It was a word that reflected his feelings toward most of his opponents, though in a way it was also something he sought to conquer through glorious battle.

Grim.


End file.
